Broken Soul
by bobbie joe
Summary: Mizuki's cover has finally been blown. Not to the school, but only to her parents. They say she has two days to pack her bags and come home. Wrought by indecision, Mizuki decided to walk Yujiro to clear her mind. Unfortunately....Plz R&R! 1st fic be nice!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi. A/N: This chapter takes place in America,so there's no Mizuki and gang just, Shizuki and their parents, but the next chapter has Mizuki and gang. : " " means speaking means thinking. Also everyone's kinda OOC in this first part )

Takumi, father of two, married happily, sauntered in his two story home after a slow but relaxing walk to his mail box. After shutting ,locking the door, and removing his shoes, Takumi sat down at a table next to the trash can to sort his mail. "Okay let's see... bill, junk, junk, merger proposal, mer-'Arrghh, another...' oh." Before carelessly tossing the letter in the trash, Takumi inspects it very closely. "This says "M- I", not "M- E". I've got to get better glasses..." Upon further inspection, he realized... " A letter... from Mizuki!"

Elated by hearing from Mizuki, Takumi hastily tears open the letter, eager to read its contents. "It's been months since we've gotten a letter from her." He read the first line:

OH MY GOD , SHIZUKI! Apparently this letter was meant for Shizuki, but Takumi let curiosity overrule his conscience:

OH MY GOD , SHIZUKI! Remember Sano? You know... Sano? Ok , so a few months after you left, he convinced me to join the track team. And guess what?! WE'RE GOING TO REGIONALS! YES! I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!! I'm glad and so thankful for making it this far. I've happy that I've made a lot of friends. But I'm getting worried... about my secret...

"Heh heh.. kids and their secrets,"Takumi pondered. He continued reading. For one thing, I think my vest is getting tighter. "Tighter? Ahhh, my little Mizu-chan is growing up... Wait a minute, why would she worry about her vest getting tighter?" With growing apprehension, Takumi continued. I think I'll have Io (Dr. Umeda's older sister) make me another because I'm filling out and my chest is getting harder to hide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute... she's hiding her breasts?!?! What is going on here?!"

After all, I AM in Osaka High. Osaka High... that name sounds familiar...' Takumi hurried to his home office to Google the school Osaka High. "Osaka...ah, here we are... Osaka High: an all boys' school known for academics and it's athletics pro...gram ..." Though he read the first line of the information fully, his mind did not get by the first five words of the sentence: Osaka High: ALL. BOYS. SCHOOL.' His mind feverently searched for an alternate solution, an excuse, anything, ANYTHING, to keep himself from realizing that he enrolled his daughter in a school filled with only hormone-infused teenage boys. He then did the only thing he could think of: "EIKO!!"

Eiko heard her husband yelling for her downstairs. Well, I'd better get down there before he pops a blood vessel...'Eiko slowly walked downstairs, only to see her red-faced husband pacing the living room.

"Honey, what's wrong ?" Eiko calmly asked Takumi. "What's wrong...what's wrong you ask?! Our daughter...your daughter...oh never mind, just read this!" boomed Takumi. As Eiko read the letter, she could hear her husband grumbling in the background. "How could she? No. A better question would be, how could Shizuki not tell me about this...oh, I can only imagine what going on in those dorms. Oh gods, this is a father's worst nightmare." Eiko finished the letter, but struggled to comprehend its meaning. When she finally looked at the computer's screen, it hit her as if she'd been thrown into a tsunami by a tornado. She began to feel dizzy and weak in the knees. Eiko managed an "Oh Kami-sama..." before falling into darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuki Ashiya, currently unaware of the situation, jogged to his apartment door after a stressful day at work. After letting himself in, he stopped to listen to his messages. You have one new message.' "SHIZUKI CLAUDE ASHIYA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!" Shizuki groaned. "Great, just what I need; another crisis. I wonder what crawled up dad's butt crack this time? I mean first in was the T.V., then the toaster..." Reluctantly, though with a sense of urgency, he grabbed his car keys and sped to his parents' house.

Before Shizuki could even ring the doorbell, the door burst open and he was pulled in by the collar of his shirt. His captor, Takumi, pushed him on the nearest couch. " Well, Shizuki?! What do you have to say for yourself !?" "Dad, what are you talking about? Are you sick or something?" Shizuki said as he stood up. "Calm down and let me take your temperature..." Shizuki whispered as he put his hand on his fathers' forehead, only to have it grabbed and used to push him back on the couch. "I'm not sick ! What I want to know is why you didn't tell me your sister is the only girl in an all boys school !"

Shizuki was stunned. For almost two long years they managed to keep her secret , well, a secret. But now, it was out in the open for everyone to see. Sorry, Mizuki; better check in to Heartbreak Hotel...' Shizuki thought as he felt his father's eyes drill holes in his head. " Father I'm sorry please forgive me, but when I went to Japan two years ago I found out. I tried to make her come home, and I was unsuccessful. She told she hated me when I told her she was to come home with me. Soon after, I learned an important lesson about being a brother from the school doctor, so I let her stay because I didn't want to regret it later on." Shizuki bowed his head in shame, but spoke in desparation. "Father ,you didn't see her there, she looked so happy. And from what I saw she made a lot of friends and no one suspected a thing. To tell the truth I-I disliked the fact that she was at that school , but after I saw that she loved Sano I could not force her to leave." Please, please, please believe in love conquers all .

I hope he doesn't think I'm falling for that love conquers all crap.' " Shizuki , you think that if she's in love with a boy that she could possibly be sharing a dorm with, should stay?" Shizuki thought it over and it sounded absolutely horrible, but before he could stop himself he said, "Actually, Dad, they are sharing a dorm room." Shizuki mentally slapped himself Oh, fuck me and my big mouth!!'

" What the hell?!! Now she's really coming home!!"

"NO, Father you can't... where's mother she'll back me up on this!"

" As far as your mother goes, she's upstairs unconscious from passing out after findingo out. Now, back to the matter at hand, Mizuki will be here, with me, by the next two days."

" No! Father you can't; it'll break her heart!!"

"I'm not going to break her heart, you are! You should've had the sense to bring her home! Now listen to me... you are to call her this very instant and tell her to pack her bags and be ready to get on her plane tomorrow. If she refuses, tell her the **whole family** will be there to get her by force. You stay here while I book her flight."

With that Takumi walked in the direction of his office, leaving Shizuki to figure out how to best tell Mizuki of this terrible development.How will I ever break the news to her?' "I'm sorry Mizu-chan, but this is for your own protection." Akito whispered to himself.

Shizuki walks over to the phone, and silently dials a number.

Well.. first time is mistake time, right? You know the drill. Review! And please, make them CONSTRUCTIVE! 10 reviews earns you an update!!


	2. Chapter 1: Broken

I'd like to thank all my reviewers; you're great!!

"Ashiya! Good practice today your a great addition to the team." Yelled Mizuki's coach as she walked off the track. "I knew you'd join the team eventually, better late than never I always say."

As she jogged off the track, Sano called for her. " Ashiya, I probably won't make it for dinner, could you buy me a plate of shrimp and rice and leave it in the room for me?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be sure to keep it nice and hot for you, would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Um... water please. Oh, and don't wait up."

"Ok Sano, see ya later!"

Mizuki turned and walked towards the school dorms to change for dinner.

Mizuki shut and lock the door, set Sano's food down and gathered her pajama's to put on after her bath.

After finishing her homework a knock sounded at the door, followed by "Ashiya, you have a call from home."

'Hope there's nothing wrong. Normally they just send a letter...' Mizuki thought with apprehension.

Mizuki opened the door and exited the room, nodding her head in thanks she silently walked towards the front office.

"Hello?" Mizuki spoke into the phone.

"Mizuki, it's me Shizuki."

"Big brother! How are you? Is there anything special you wanted to talk about?" questioned Mizuki.

"Um... actually, I'm sorry Mizuki but... Mom and Dad found out your secret. You have to come home right away."

"What..how? How could this happen?! Just when Sano and I were getting closer..."

"No!!!!! I'm staying here in Japan, where I belong! I'm finally getting into the groove of things here, and _now_they want me to come home?! I'm a senior, a third year student! Do you know what that means Shizuki?! I'm graduating! So, no I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"I understand that Mizuki, if this was up to me I'd let you stay... but it's not. Dad totally blew a fuse when he found out , it's like he had another personality. His face was nearly purple and mom passed out! Mizuki they're our parents and we have to abide by their rules." Mizuki thought about what Shizuki said and thought 'He has a point...' "Listen", Shizuki continued, "Please just pack up your bags and call me when you reach the airport."

The dial tone was the signal for Mizuki to hang up. With that, Mizuki slowly walked to her dorm. She could smell the salt in the air as tears gathered in her eyes.

'I must not let Sano see me cry,' she thought as she brushed the tears from her eyes.  
As she opened the door and walked in, she was over run by all the memories that the room held.

Mizuki once again felt the hot tears began to spill. Sano, who was eating turned to greet her, but stopped upon seeing her tears.

" Mizuki... what's wrong? " Sano questioned.

"It's nothing, I swear." Mizuki whispered while trying to smile. 'I got to stop crying..'

"Sano I'm going to sleep now."

Mizuki sighed 'I don't feel like starting small talk. Because if i do talk i'll end up telling you I'm leaving and I just want to leave without a scene.'

"Ok. Goodnight, remember we have a track meet tomorrow morning seven o'clock sharp."

"Sleep well Sano." Mizuki dragged herself to her bed , and slipped under the covers.

'I can't believe it's over, of all times for someone to find out' she laughed quietly ' I knew it was to good to be true. Regional,Graduation among other important events were right around the corner and now I'll miss them all. '

'But most of all I'll miss you Sano' she cringed in pain as she felt her heart collapse

Her tears were coming at full speed now, it was like someone opened a dam and the water continually rolled down her face.

'Sano...' She thought as she fell in to a dark slumber.

Mizuki moaned as she rolled over. Her egg clock told her it was 1:15 AM.

The memories of yesterday replayed in her mind. 'I have to get some fresh air.'

After checking to see if sano was asleep, she pulled on her shoes and tiptoed to the door. After quickly shuting the door, she ran towards the school exit.

Upon exiting she walked to Yujiro's dog house. "Come on boy, let's go for a walk." She giggled as yujiro sniffed her when she clipped the leash on.

Yujiro let out a loud bark when mizuki pulled the leash  
"Shh, Yujiro you don't people to hear us." Mizuki skipped into a light jog and Yujiro soon followed.

"This is the last time we'll walk together, boy." Mizuki said with a sad smile. Yujiro look up as if to ask why. "My parents found out and now i have to go back home." Mizuki answered his silent question.

Mizuki contiued to talk to Yujiro as they walked. Mizuki didn't really pay attention to where they were headed. She just let her feet carry her where they may, while she thought about her mishaps.

Mizuki heared a faint growl from Yujiro. "What is it boy" She asked

He growled again and took a step forwad, this caused mizuki to look up. They were in a small dark alley and there stood two teenaged boys talking loudly and walking towards them. Both were tall and medium built. One had brown hair the other black.

'Man I must be really out of it, I didn't even hear them...'

"Just ignore them boy, they're not a threat to us." Mizuki said as she comforted the dog.

Mizuki slowly started to walk again, only to be stopped by one of boys.

" Hey! Aren't you the star runner from Osaka high's track team ?"

"Umm... Yes." she replied meekly.

"What are you doing out here so late, aren't you runnig aganist us tomorrow ?"

"So you're from Tokyo High's track team? Well in that case could ask you the same thing." Mizuki countered hotly.

"Hey, no need to be rude, you little punk!" The black haired boy boomed, while taking two paces forward.

Mizuki unconsciously pushed herself closer to the wall.

"Tashin are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the boy with brown hair asked.

" Yep! If the star runner from the other team were to _somehow_ get injured we could win regionals," the black-haired boy answered.

Mizuki pushed her way from the wall. "Tokyo High is just full of cheaters, isn't it?" Mizuki said trying to sound brave

"Oh. Your going to get it now, don't you ever insult our school!!" Dasuki said.( Tashin is the black haired boy and Dasuki is the brown haired boy)

Daisuki tried to grab her arm, but Mizuki doggged at the last minute.

Mizuki started to run, only to be grabbed by her hair. Mizuki turned to her captor, Tashin, and spit in his face.

"Son of a bitch!" Tashin yelled as he pushed Mizuki on the ground. Then sat on top of her.

Yujiro joined in the fight by jumping on Tashin and biting his arm.

"Arrrgh!!" Tashin screamed. His scream was soon followed by a loud yelp.

Yujiro eyes closed as he hit the ground.

'Yujiro!' Mizuki screamed internaly. She looked up and saw daisuki with a large glass bottle in his hand, which he used to club Yujiro in the head.

"Stupid dog. Now where were we?"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Mizuki yelled. Forgetting she was outnumbered 2-to-1, Mizuki started to rush Daisuki, which started a series of mortal errors.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" As Tashin said the last words, he grabbed the back of Mizuki's shirt. If she had been clear-headed, she would've spun under his arm and given him an uppercut... but she was far from a calm train of thought. Her's had derailed a while back. So Mizuki jumped forward as if she were doing the long jump.

Another mistake.

Her momentum had been too strong for the shirt she was wearing and it ripped easily from her body. Unfortunately, when she dressed earlier, she had forgotten to zip up the zipper of her vest. When she landed, Daisuki paused, cocked his head to the side, blinked twice, then said with an evil grin, "Dude, he's a she!!"

Quicker than Mizuki could blink, Tashin had her in a Hammerhead Lock.

"Mmmmmm...she looks tasty,man. Especially from the back!" Tashin commentented . "Go ahead, cop a feel!!" Mizuki started to stuggle futilely." "DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed. Daisuke, cruelly ignoring her, cupped a breast in each hand. It wasn't enough for him.

Mizuki went crazy trying to get out of this situation and go home. She could only struggle to try and get free. Then Mizuki thought, 'Why not call for help?' "**SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!**Daisuke reacted first."Shut up, bitch!!" He punched her in the stomach to try and silence her. It didn't work too well.**"Uggh... SOMEONE, PLEASE!!!"** Tashin tried this time. "Hey, we said shut..UP!!" With the last word, he slammed his elbow against Mizuki's head, which proved to be much more effective. Mizuki already felt herself losing consciousness. With a final burst of effort, she gave a bloodcurdling scream to attract someone to help her.**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_**

With that, she drifted into nothingness, forever a tattered shell of who she was.

First off with the Akito thing; that was the name I had for Mizuki's father before I knew either of Mizuki's parent's names. And with that, I say, Read & Review!!


	3. Chapter 2: Blurry

Sorry for the late update; school got in my way. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing!

" " means spoken in Japanese '' means thinking () indicates sounds

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters except Daisuke and Tashin.

Sano finished up his stretches and started a light jog in place. 'I wonder where Mizuki is? She wasn't in the dorm room this morning and I didn't see her at breakfast either.' Sano took a gulp of water from his water bottle. 'Maybe she left this morning to practice early...' "Sano, you're up!" his coach yelled, interrupting his thoughts. "Okay, I'm coming!" he yelled in response. "Our next competitor, #14, Izumi Sano!" 'I've practiced hard to recover my skills. Hopefully those late practices have paid off... Mizuki,I hope you're watching. You might like what you see!'

Sano started to run and jumped at a point in his mind had marked. Before he knew it, he landed on the mat, the bar above him undisturbed. He sat up and crawled off the mat. Once he was off, he looked at his score. Perfect. 'Just like I planned it. Almost didn't work though...' "Sano, you got a perfect score! Great job!" his coach yelled, comfirming what Sano already knew. "Whatever you thought about, keep thinking about it while jumping!"

'That's easy.' Sano thought to himself. 'How could I not think about Mizuki, my ongoing inspiration? If it wasn't for her, I've quit jumping altogether..."

... "Help." The word echoed in Mizuki's mind, never answered. She tried to stand on legs that wouldn't support her. She desperately needed help, Mizuki remembered that much. Nothing else came to mind except pain. Pain in her head. In her stomach. Between her legs... "YUJIRO!!" she tried to call, but her throat contracted, blocking immediate communication. She looked around, hoping Yujiro alive and well, but discovered he was gone. Panicking, she walked around, looking for any source of help. Fortunately, she found the right one...

(Phone Conversation)

Operator: 911, what's your emergency?

Mizuki: ...

Operator: Hello, are you there?

Mizuki: (quietly)...Help me...

Operator: Okay okay. Do you know where you are?

Mizuki: ...No...

Operator: Can you tell me what happened to you? (sound of a body hitting concrete)?!! Hello? HELLO?!?!

...

Sano hunched over a lot more tired than he should've been. He'd been running around all day, asking if Mizuki Ashiya had appeared in any of today's events. Each response was a definite no. He even asked the judges if she had taken a number today. They said that she had been replaced by Nakatsu due to absense. Sano now knew that something was wrong. He started to run to where Nakatsu was, when he overheard a curious conversation. Two guys chatting away. Normally, Sano would've ignored them, but he heard their subject matter.

"Hey, you hear about that Ashiya kid?" the brown haired one inquired with a stupid grin. The black headed one answered while trying to keep his bearing. "Yes Tashin...I have." Both lost their composure and started laughing obnoxiously. "Damn, Daisuki, we took care of "him" REAL good, didn't we?" "Oh, yeah!" Sano couldn't take anymore. He calmly walked up to the two questionable boys. He said, "Hey guys, how are you doing?" "What's it to you?" they answered rudely, in unison. Sano, suddenly explosive, grabbed them both and lifted them clear off the ground.

The intense stare that Sano gave Daisuki and Tashin would've had chills running down Hannibal Lecter's spine."Where. IS. MIZUKI. ASHIYA!?!?" Under the evil glare that Sano gave them and the frightening grip he had on them, both Daisuke and Tashin knew that they couldn't get away without a serious fight. So what do they do? Why, what any smooth, intelligent, "so-scared-I'm-about-to-piss-my-pants" criminals would do; lie their asses off. "D-Did you check around the track?" Daisuki started. Tashin spoke up." Yeah, I thought I saw her running the three hundred!" "BULLSHIT!!", Sano screamed."Two things:

1. Mizuki hasn't registered for ANY event today.

2. You screwed up by calling Mizuki a girl.

Daisuki looked at Tashin with a "now look what you've done!" stare, confirming what Sano already knew. He continued, borrowing a tactic from Umeda. "There two options for you. Either:

1. You tell where she is and I MIGHT consider not kicking both of your pathetic asses. Or:

2. I MAKE you tell me. Oooh, you don't wanna know..." Daisuki and Tashin almost fainted at the volatile wave of anger that washed over them. they continued to lie about everything they did, with the exception of Yujiro. But no matter how much he pried or threated them, neither would tell where it happened. Sano, losing all patience, dropped and decked them both. Then Sano left to find Mizuki... wherever she was.

Unfortunately, Sano didn't have much success in finding her. He was just tired. After his "interrigation" of Daisuki and Tashin, Sano was wiped. What, or particularly who, he saw next gave him a surge of strength and hope. "YUJIRO!!" he yelled. He ran to pet him, and noticed that Yurjiro's head and snout were covered in blood. Instantly, as if he read his mind, Yujiro ran (or rather limped) to the location where he last saw Mizuki, with Sano in tow. Ten minutes, 3 miles, and 5 rest stops later, Sano and Yujiro arrived just in time to see Mizuzi being wheeled into an ambulance. Sano ran up to the door. A man in scrubs blocked the door. "Sir, please I'm her boyfriend.." "Sorry, relatives only." With that, the man closes the door and the ambulance drives off, leaving Sano and Yujiro wondering what to do next.

...

Shizuki put the phone down, and started to pack his bags. He thought about the conversation he just had moments ago with his father about Mizuki refusing to come home;

_Heh. I thought she'd refuse, so I booked a flight for today. Pack your things; we're leaving in 30 minutes. But, Dad.. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME. (Dial tone)_

His dad had finally gotten what he wanted. Soon after the phone call, Shizuki tried to get his mom to side with him and just let the whole matter blow over but, his mom agreed with his dad completely. After a heated arugment that lasted throughout all of the check points at the airport, the Ashiya family were seated on the plane. The plane rolled down the runway. 'Japan, here we come' Shizuki thought with a bitter sigh. For some reason, Shizuki began to feel nauseous. But it wasn't from the take off.

If I get 5 or more reviews, I'll update again. Thank you!! R&R peeps!


	4. Chapter 3: Building a Mystery

Yes, another chapter has been added. Sorry if it's kind of short. Oh, and knitting panda...Takumi, Shizuki and Sano were angry, and the swear words just kind of fit, you know? I will cut down on the swearing, but I can't completely eliminate it; people in the story will stay angry down the road. Special thanks to cemetarydemon (who wrote oh my gosh 57 times and threw in a "you can't keep it hanging here!"). AN: The Ashiya family left the USA at 8:00 p.m. and arrived at 11:00 a.m. on the same day Mizuki was found. "" means speaking in Japanese means speaking in English ''means thinking () indicate sounds

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, locales, airports, hotels, or hospitals.

Shizuki and family exited Tokyo International Airport. "Well we're here." Shizuki moaned internally. The flight had been horrible, nothing but bickering the whole 10 hours and the arguing only stopped when one of the three were asleep. After waiting in line to rent a car, the Ashiya family slowly made their way to a hotel.

"This has to be one of the dumbest things you've ever done, Shizuki Ashiya. You have helped you sister in shaming our family name. Thank god we aren't a traditional japanese family" whispered Takumi. The family entered the Kataharu hotel.

Takumi aproached the front desk. "We'll have one room with two double beds." Takumi said to the clerk. "No, we'll have two _seperate_ rooms, thank you." Shizuki requested. Takumi turned to Shizuki "No we'll share a..."

Look Dad, I'm sick of your complaining! Ok I screwed up! You don't have to rub it in my face. Reminding me every 5 seconds that I messed isn't going to change the fact that Mizuki went to Osaka high of her own will! She's almost 18 years old. Let her make her own decisions, Mizuki isn't Daddy's little girl anymore; get over it alredy! Shizuki hollered.

Eiko started to yell deterimend to stop their fighting. For the love of god! Stop aruging. This is pitful, we're suposse to be **family.** Families don't argue everytime they open their mouths. I realize this is not a sitution that any of us won't to be in. But if we want a positive outcome we have to stop the petty arguements and dumb disargeements! I'll be in room 204; feel free to join me when your done! She grabed her key and left.

"She's right you know." Shizuki said quietly as he took his key and walked up the stairs to his room also. Takumi sighed audibly. "Wow! All that screaming over a room. How do you guys even travel?" the clerk questioned. Takumi smilled. "Well... it wasn't exactly over the hotel rooms." "Well hope everything works out. Enjoy your stay, and do try to stop arguing; you'll get old before your time. Even though I don't understand English, I can tell your wife is very upset." Takumi laughed. "Thanks for the advice." "You're welcome!" the clerk yelled as Takumi reached the stairs. Takumi stood room 204. "Here goes nothing," Takumi said as he turned the door knob. He saw his wife laying silently on the bed.

"Eiko, honey, I'm sorry. i'm just really stressed out." Takumi said as he undressed and laid on the bed." I understand. Lets just get some rest. I'm suffering form jet lag." Eiko said as she turned off the light.

Shizuki, however stayed awake, knowing the best way to fight jet lag is to stay awake until night time. 'Maybe I should warn Mizuki' Shizuki thought. He picked up his room's phone and called the main office of Osaka High School, but was informed that Mizuki was not there as "he" was at Regionals. Shizuki asked the man to inform him if any news came of Mizuki's whereabouts. Shizuki, thanking the man and giving him his contact information, hung up the phone and laid down face up on the bed, deciding to wait patiently.

Sano was about to run in the general direction the ambulance drove off, thinking of what the police officers said about it. "Tokyo Med. Hmm, must be serious." Sano weighed his options.'Oh man! Tokyo Med's on other side of town. I can't make it on foot; I already feel I'm going to pass out. Plus, I don't have any money for a train ticket or bus pass...' "Hey you!" someone suddenly yelled at him. A police cruiser pulled up and the driver got out of the car. "Do you something about this? You claimed to be her boyfriend.." "Yeah," Sano responded. "We go to the same school. She also my- umm roommate." "What!? How she become your roommate?" "I'll explain everything on the way...Please just take me back to Osaka High School..." "WHAT?!? Now you've serioiusly have to explain yourself!!" "Please, hurry! I think I know who did this!" " Why didn't you say that earlier?!? In the car, now! Front seat." the cop added as Sano face fell. Sano hopped in the front seat, wasting no time. "Alright start talking. We've three miles of Tokyo traffic to deal with. Now explain to me how a girl ends up going to Osaka High without getting caught." "Okay, it started with..."

(45 min. later) (I'm NOT retelling the Hana-Kimi story.)

"... and that's basically what happened" Sano said as they pulled up to the school gate. "Alright, depending on the severity of the crime, you might want to grab a weeks worth of clothes," the officer said as Sano started runinng to the closed gate. Sano opened it and ran at full speed towards his dorm, ignoring the same questions of 'Sano, why were you in a police car!?!?'

When Sano opened his dorm door, he rushed to Mizuki drawer and took out 5 sets of clothing and stuffed it Mizuki's gym bag. Sano then ran back to the school main doors, only to be stopped by the dorm 2 secretary. "Sano! Wait! Ashiya's brother called and asked for any new on Mizuki and I thought I'd ask you since you're his room mate and all."

Sano promptly turned around. "His brother called?" Sano wheezed because he was still tired and all this running was taking a toll on him. "Yes. He and his family are in Japan and he wanted to speak to Mizuki. If you ask me, it sounded urgent." "Okay, I'm going to write a note and you call him and tell him what it says! Got that?!" Sano said breathlessly."Yes. I understand, here's some pen and paper."

Sano quickly scribbled the message on the paper and slamed the note on the desk,then dashed out the school doors. "I'm back." Sano said he opened the car door. "I can see that! Let's get a move on." the poilce officer said while putting the car in drive. "So, where are your suspects?" "Well, Regionals are over, so I"m guessin' they're gone. But I can tell you they're from Tokyo High." "Ok! So do we gonna have to search the **whole** school?" he asked rudely. "Umm... I can't remember their names, but I know I'll be able to point them out if i go with you." Sano replyed sharply. "Guess that's better than nothing. First things first, let's get you to Tokyo Med. When we arrived my partner and I will question you."

(Telephone rings) "Hello?" Shizuki answered. He listened to the man on the other end. "Thanks for your help." Shizuki grabed his coat and keys. He ran to the lobby to ask the man for the quickest route to Tokyo Med.

Whew, one more chapter down! This time, I need seven reviews! Peace out!


	5. Chapter 4: Blind Fury

Hey guys! Okay, updates will NEVER be this late again. Enough of that, on with the story!!

""means speaking in Japanese ("")means speaking in English ''means thought ()means sound

Disclaimer: Idon't own any chars. or places in the Hana-Kimi series.

(12:00 pm)

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me? I'm going to check your vitals now, ok? Don't be alarmed..."

Mizuki continued to lay facing the other direction of the female nurse. She kept staring at the door, hoping someone would save her from this nightmare. "What's your name?" questioned the nurse. "..." was Mizuki's response.

"Please, I need you to answer my questions, so we'll be ready when Dr. Akeboshi comes in to commence your medical procedure. Now, what is your name?"

"...My name is Mizuki Ashiya." The Nurse smiled. "Okay, Mizuki, could you sit up for me?" Mizuki struggled to push her body in an upright position with only her right elbow, since the rest of her body was numb.

The Nurse stepped closer. "Here, let me help you up..." "NO!! I-I can do it myself. Please... don't touch me," Mizuki said with a shudder.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Mizuki finally managed to push into a sitting position. Mizuki looked at the Nurse, and whispered embarrassedly, "Sorry I snapped at you."

"No. Don't apologize," the Nurse said. "I should known better; your kind are often nervous and jumpy at the mere thought of human contact for a while." Mizuki blanched. " 'M-My kind'? What do you mean, 'my kind' ?"

"Rape victims."

That phrase finally drove Mizuki to a unavoidable conclusion: This was no nightmare, no hallucination, no figment of her imagination; she really had been attacked yesterday night.

"So...it really happened, didn't it?" Mizuki said with a sunken expression. The Nurse cocked an eyebrow. "Honey, when you came in, you were completely covered in blood, trash, and who knows what else?! IT HAPPENED!!" Her expression and voice softened. "But it isn't, and never will be, your fault; let no one tell you any different." Mizuki was in tears by the time the Nurse finished her statement.

"You know that's the first step in recovery."

"What? What's the first step?" asked Mizuki.

"Recognizing it happened. Not living in denial. Don't rush through this ordeal, take your time. If you're not ready, you're not ready. But remember don't try to block it out. You know what they say 'A unattended wound tends to fester'."

"You're really good at this stuff. You know, making me feel calm."

"Well, I am a Clinical Psychologist."

"So you work as a nurse who has therapy sessions every now and then?"

"Pretty much." The nurse smiled. "Well honey I've got to take my leave, but I'll be back when Dr. Akeboshi calls for me. Take it easy. By the way my name is Yoko. Ask for me if you need anything." The nurse said as she put the clip board back at the end of the bed, gathered her belongings and exited.

"She was nice..." Yawned Mizuki as she drifted off to sleep.

X END SCENE X

(6:15) P.M.

Nakatsu just walked in from dinner and stopped at Sano and Mizuki dorm room.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you two all day... Hello, guys! Open up, I need to borrow yesterday's science notes."

'What if they're (insert inappropriate image of Sano and Mizuki).

"Guys you better not be doing anything you wouldn't do in front of me!" hollered Nakatsu.

"NAKATSU! You idiot they're not home! They haven't been there all day. Now get in this room, you're disturbing the peace," whispered Kayashima.

Nakatsu dragged himself into his room.

"Jeez, where could they be? No one seen them in any of their classes and Sano didn't come to breakfast, lunch or dinner. God something's wrong! I know it. Maybe they were murdered and their rotting corpses are in the room!" Nakatsu whined as he paced across his dorm.

"Nakatsu, dead or not they aren't in there." insisted Kayashima.

"How do you know?"

"I felt no aura emitting from their room. In fact,I can't feel Sano or Mizuki's aura's on ("campus").

"Kansas? What are you talking about Kansas for?" questioned Nakatsu.

"Kansas!? I said CAMPUS!"

"Well, why are you speaking in english?!"

"I was just practicing and it was only one word. You know that big English test is tomorrow.

Nakatsu ignored Kayashima and continued to pace.

"Maybe Umeda knows were Mizuki is..."

"Well, go check." Kayashima urged.

"Fine!" Nakatsu said as he grabbed a jacket, then left.

3 Minutes Later:

"Damn, he's not here!" Nakatsu dashed away from Umeda's office and continued to search the school. After a while,he finally gave up.

"Well, it is after hours. Umeda always complains about getting home," Nakatsu thought as he aimlessly walked past the front office, only to run into something solid.

"Hey, idiot, watch where you're going!"

"No, watch where your going you bas- Oh! It's just you Umeda."

"What do you mean, 'Oh, it's just you, Umeda'?!" the doctor said, imitating Nakatsu.

"Well, I've looking everywhere for you." Umeda's vein pulsed. "Why!? The nursery is closed; I'm done baby-sitting for the day."

Nakatsu continued, despite his own internal debate. "Anyway, do you know where Mizuki or Sano are?"

Umeda eye started twitch. "How the hell am I supposed to know; I'm not their keeper!! Besides, I was going to ask you the same question!" Nakatsu smirked, not able to help himself. "Aww! Umeda, do you miss Mizuki coming in and talking to you?"

"Of course not!" Umeda retaliated. "It's just out the norm...plus my sister sent something for her..."

"...her?"

"Ummm, forget what I just said."

"Uh...NO! You know something, Umeda, now out with it!!"

"What?! I'm not hiding anything!!"

"OUT WITH IT!!!"

Umeda was caught in a situation with very big consequences...such him losing his job. Before he could think on it, he was saved the sound of approaching footsteps. Mr. Hito, the Front Office Secretary, walked calmly around the corner. "Umeda!" he said. " I have something you might want to see!" He handed Umeda a small note, and just as calmly walked off, satisfied.

Internally relieved that he wouldn't have to answer Nakatsu's question, he started to read the note. The relief he felt earlier vanished. 'Crap...Don't have to ask where they are anymore.' "Come on!" he commanded Nakatsu. Confused, he said, "Wh-What?! Why? Where are we going?!"

Umeda just looked at him and said, "You want to find out where Mizuki and Sano are, don't you?"

xEND SCENEx

Sano continued to fidget in his chair, once again being denied a chance to see Mizuki. He'd been in the waiting room since 1 o'clock that afternoon and it was pushing 7 that evening. His last attempt had been the worst. The nurse at the desk claimed that he was trying to rough her up, and threatened to call security if he approached the desk again.

"Hey, get up boy! This ain't nap time!" a gruff voice sounded, shaking Sano out his reverie. It was the cop who gave him a ride, and a woman who looked like his partner.

(Conversation)

Sano: Huh?

Cop 1(AN: Sano's Ride): My partner and I have some questions for you.

Sano: Okay...

Cop 2: Where were you at the time of the incident?

Sano: At school, asleep or at the track meet.

Cop 1: Could you narrow that down, please?

Sano: What?

Cop 1: (sigh) Where were you at 1:30 am, kid?

Sano: Asleep. And at one o'clock in the morning, only the janitors can tell if someone left the campus.

Cop 2: Thanks. We'll check into that. Now, did the victim exhibit any signs of distress or worry that could resulted in a decision to leave?

Sano: She was distraught over something before we went to bed; she wouldn't tell me what it was, though. Is all this necessary? I already told your partner that Mizuki's my girlfriend!

Voice: (angry)Your WHAT?!?!

(Conversation Over)

Before either police officer or Sano could react, a fist collided with Sano's face. He spun out the chair, trying to recover from the unexpected blow. Before he could recover, though, he was face to face with a bloodthirsty Shizuki Ashiya. "What did you do to her?! Huh?!" he said as he reared back his right fist for another punch. "What did you do, you bastard?!?!"

Sano, ready this time, moved slightly to his left outside of Shizuki's intentional arc. "Nothing!" he said as he countered with a right hook. "I'm actually trying to find out what happened to her! Stop interfering! You know, I think your the reason that Mizuki left last n-"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuki tackled Sano into the wall, the counterblow hardly fazing him. He then came up faster than the eye can blink with a crouching uppercut, bouncing Sano's head off the wall.

Sano's vision blurry for a moment, as he felt more impacts from Shizuki's fists "...trusted..." Shizuki's voice sounded so far away.. "I TRUSTED YOU, ASSHOLE!"

Suddenly the punching stopped.

Shizuki was being pulled away from Sano by the male police officer who previously stood frozen by the sudden violence of Shizuki's attack.

Sano had one chance, one very rapidly shrinking window of opportunity, to, once-and-for-all, end this fight. He struggled, but managed to free himself from the female officer's grip. He ran full speed at Shizuki, forehead-first. He made contact and felt both both his and Shizuki's head split from the immense collision.

"That's enough." said a thundering voice. Or rather, it sounded like it only because the authority behind it sounded absolute. Shizuki continued to try to fight despite the warning and jarring blow to the head. "I said that's enough." the voice sounded again. "Either you two act like adults, or I'll have you removed from the premises by force."

"Who are you?" Sano inquired while trying to recover his balance. The person in the white coat with the authoritative voice replied, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm Izumi Sano."

"Well, Izumi Sano, why are you and ..." The doctor said as he motioned to Shizuki.

"Shizuki. Shizuki Ashiya."

"Ah, yes. So why are you and Shizuki-san fighting?"

Shizuki and Izumi remained silent.

"No answer huh? So you two just fought in a hospital lobby for absolutely no reason?"

"No sir. I was fighting in self defense," stated Sano.

"You coward! If you hadn't put my sister in the this hospital, you wouldn't be fighting in self defense!"

"I told you. I did nothing to Mizuki. I would never hurt her. I just want to protect her ."

"You just want to protect her! How come last week she called home crying ? Why Sano? If you were protecting her, why did she say some boys were harassing her and calling her things like 'Fresh virgin meat'! Shizuki questioned as he lunged once again towards sano, only to be pushed to the ground by the police officer.

" I'm going to arrest you if you try to attack Sano again. Got it?!" Hollered the police officer

" Yes Sir." moaned Shizuki

The officer released Shizuki, but continued to hover behind him. After making sure he wasn't going to be attacked again, Sano turned to the doctor. "You never answered my question! Who are you?"

" Dr. Akeboshi." The man in question responded.

"Dr. Akeboshi, I've been here since 1 o'clock and the nurse at the front desk still won't let me see my friend," complained Sano.

"Don't allow him to see my sister! He's nothing but trouble!"

"What's the patient's name?

"Mizuki Ashiya!" Shizuki and Sano said in unison.

"Are you serious?" Dr. Akeboshi asked shocked.

The two nodded.

"Well in that case I can't allow you to see her."

"Why not!" demanded Shizuki.

"Too much trauma. She's not stable, plus I still need to do a kit."

"A kit? A kit for what?" questioned Shizuki.

"Look, I can't talk about this information unless you're a immediate family member."

"I'm her brother." Said Shizuki

Dr. Akeboshi turned to Sano.

"And what is your relation to Mizuki?" asked the doctor.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, since Shizuki's her brother I can tell him. However, it is up to him to let you listen in."

Sano turned to Shizuki. "Please?" He begged

'He really cares for Mizuki,' Shizuki thought.

"Ummm... no." whisper Shizuki.

"All right! Now since that's settled, follow me to my office."

Shizuki started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry Sano. I just don't trust you anymore. I'm doing what's best for my little sister and right now... I think it's best you stay away."

"Ok. I respect your opinion." Sano said to him as Shizuki, the doctor, and the two police officers walked toward the patient's quarters. The male officer looked at Shizuki, and said "I'm sorry about this, but we're going to question you..."

They were too far away for Sano to hear anymore.

'I respect your opinion,' he thought to himself. 'But that won't keep me away from my girlfriend.' He walked toward the exit.

That the end of this chapter you know the drill;R&R!! (Apu):Thank you, come again.


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of One

"" means speaking in Japanese means speaking in English ''means thinking () indicate sounds 

Dr. Akeboshi lead Shizuki down a narrow hallway and stopped at a door. 

"Your sister's info is in here. I just want to let you know that I've yet to do the examination understand?" 

Shizuki nodded in answer as he and the doctor entered the brightly lit room. 

"Please take a seat anywhere you'd like," Dr.Akeboshi said as he opened a file cabinet and pulled out a thin manilla folder. 

"Excuse me doctor, when will I get to see Mizuki?" 

"In due time, or rather after I do the examination to complete the kit." 

"You don't mean a rape kit do you?" 

The doctor looked uncomfortable " When your sister came in, her clothing was ripped off and there was blood were she was found, so we were lead to believe that's what happened. The nurse did the routine blood and hair collection, HIV testing, body swabbing, finger nail scrapping and she gave Mizuki medicine for any sexually transmitted diseases and prevention of pregnancy. Then she took the pictures of any external injuries and also collected Mizuki's clothing and any evidence from the crime scene that was left on her body." 

Shizuki refused to believe that his precious baby sister was raped. 

"Did Mizuki say that what happened? You sure she wasn't just beat up or something?" 

"Yes I'm sure, the nurse questioned her about it before she started the kit andMizuki confirmed our suspicions." 

"So what did the nurse find?" 

"I don't have the information just yet. I only have what I just read you." 

" You just told me a load of bull! So stop jerking me around and tell me what going on with my sister. All you told me is what parts of the procedure the nurse performed, not what was found." 

" I promise Mr. Ashiya as soon as I find out what the extent of the injuries are, you'll be the first to know. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to start the final part of your sister's kit, the pelvic exam." With that Dr. Akeboshi made his way out of the door and down the hall to Mizuki's room. 

'Great how am I going to tell mom and dad?' 

X END SCENE X 

Sano solemnly began to walk home.  
'That stupid Shizuki . For a moment I actually thought that he was going to let me listen in! "It's best you stay away" what kind of crap is that? Mizuki needs me just as much as I need her'. As Sano continued to walk in an angry haze he ran into something solid and was forced down onto the pavement below. 

"What the...?" 

"Sano is that you? We've been looking for you everywhere! You have to come with us." 

A hand reached down to help him up, Sano looked up to find one of his best friends 

"Nakatsu I'm not in the mood for an 'All you can eat buffet' right now, please leave me alone." Sano moaned as Nakatsu pulled him into standing position. 

"Jeez, Sano what's your problem? Don't you want to come with us to see Mizuki?" 

Sano only half listened to Nakatsu as he dragged himself to the nearest bus stop. 

"Hey! Wait up." Nakatsu started towards Sano , but was stopped by a commanding voice 

"If he doesn't want to come, leave him. I don't feel like playing cat and mouse. Taking care of one of you prepubescent boys is frustrating enough." 

Sano came to an halt "Umeda? what are doing here?" 

"I'm here to go see Mizuki and as you can see, this buffoon is trying to invite you." 

"Buffoon?! What do you mean?" hollered Nakatsu. 

Sano was now beyond annoyed. "Where the hell do you think I've been for the past 6 1/2 hours! I've been in the dumb hospital, where I got in a fight and almost got arrested! When the doctor finally came out, I told him about the nurse not allowing me too see Mizuki, and he told me immediate family members were the only ones allowed to see her. So, sorry, I think I'm going to turn down that invite to sit in the same plastic chair that my butt already left an imprint on." 

"Wow Sano, you sure seem angry." Umeda said with heavy sarcasm. "Look will you save the drama for someone who actually gives a damn? Now you said you got in a fight, right?"

Sano nodded. 

"And I'm guessing it was over Mizuki?" 

Sano nodded again. 

"So who'd you fight with?" 

"Shizuki." 

"Shizuki... OH CHIARI-SAN! Boy was he a meanie!" Nakatsu yelled as he remembered the blonde. 

"Shizuki... Shizuki? Doesn't ring a bell, I know I haven't dated a Shizuki recently. So who's Shizuki?" Umeda asked. 

"Mizuki's older brother. I fought with him because he wouldn't let me see Mizuki" Sano explained. 

'Oh! the homophobe, that's probably why I forgot about him.' Umeda thought. 

"What does Chiari-san have to do with anything?" 

"Let me guess,"Umeda interjected "they said the final decision was up to him because she's under 18." 

"How'd you know?" Sano asked. 

"Let's see, when you go to Med. school for 6 years you learn a thing or two." 

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it," Nakatsu sighed. 

"Since the almighty Shizuki didn't let you in, he most definitely isn't let me come within ten feet of him or Mizuki. So I suggest you two head home, there is school tomorrow you know." Umeda said as he turned from the two teens and started towards the subway. 

"He's right let just go home. I've enough of this for one day." 

Nakatsu and Sano walked in a uncomfortable silence, due to Sano's attitude early. Nakatsu was unsure if it was a good time to speak, but he had to get this question off his chest. 

"Ummm... Did you... well, about Mizuki umm..." stammered Nakatsu. 

"Will you spit it out already?" commanded an still angry Sano. 

'Definitely not a good time to speak, but since I already started... I'll just say it as quickly as possible' 

"DidyouknowMizukiisagirl?" Nakatsu said as he prayed Sano understood him, because he was absolutely positive he himself didn't understand what he just spewed out. 

Evidently the gods were on his side today. 

"Yes." 

X END SCENE X 

Mizuki sighed as she fidgeted nervously. Ms. Yoko and another nurse had begun the rape kit about 15 minutes ago and went to get Dr. Akeboshi for the final part of the kit, the Pelvic exam.  
Mizuki was tired, she didn't want to go on anymore. With all the prodding, poking, not to mention the burning sensation she got every single time they moved or touched her. She felt embarrassed because she was exposed, completely naked as the day she was born. She just about quit when they told her to stand up so they could take pictures of her injuries. 

'I hope this will be over soon. I don't think I can take much more of this.' Mizuki was torn from her thoughts when a loud knock sounded, that was accompanied by a male voice.  
"Miss Ashiya? It's Dr.Akeboshi, I'm here to perform the pelvic exam are you ready?" asked the voice behind the door. 

"Yes." Mizuki whispered unsure of how she would react with a male in the room, but it was too late because the door was beginning to open and before she could protest a very young doctor came in with Ms.Yoko and the other nurse Ms. Hakaya. 

"Ok Mizuki, this is standard procedure first I'll do a pelvic exam, then i'll ask you some questions and you'll be through." Dr. Akeboshi replied with a smile 

Mizuki felt sick. 'I just don't understand. Why do I have to have a male doctor at a time like this? A _pelvic exam_ of all things! How can he stand there and smile like everything is ok?! Then again, _his_ legs won't be held up in the air by straps.' 

"Now Mizuki could you please lift your legs so Ms.Yoko and Ms.Hakaya can put them in the leg straps?" 

Mizuki nodded and tried to lift her legs, but they wouldn't move. 

"Are you ok?" asked Ms. Yoko with concern dripping from her voice. 

Mizuki nodded continually as if it make her feel ok. But Mizuki knew that wasn't true. 

'No I'm not . Why can't I say "No Ms. Yoko i'm not fine, I'm scared to death about this exam. I don't want some strange _guy_ staring at me down _there_ !"' 

Mizuki felt stinging in her eyes and she knew she was about to cry. 

"DOCTOR!" 

Dr. Akeboshi looked up. "Yes Yoko?" 

"Do you think Mizuki and I could talk alone for five minutes before you start, because I don't think she's quiet ready yet." 

Dr. Akeboshi looked skeptical, but said, "All right... five minutes." 

Mizuki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Dr. Akeboshi and Ms. Hakaya left the room. 

"Honey, relax. I know you're scared, but you have to get through this." Yoko said as she rubbed Mizuki's hair. 

"I know! But can't this wait until tomorrow?" Mizuki asked tearfully. 

"Sorry, but no. In order to make an effective rape kit, you have to do it while the evidence is still there. In my opinion we've already waited too long... and if we wait any longer there will be no evidence left." 

"So it will look like I just had sex?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

Mizuki sighed loudly "What's the deal with questions?"  
"Like the doctor said, they're just procedure, like when was your last period and so on. The best part about finishing this exam is you'll get to take a long hot shower when it's done!" 

"I'm really uncomfortable with a male doctor." 

"That's why Ms. Hakaya and I are here. To help you through this exam so,you'll be less uncomfortable." 

"So you two will be here the whole time, promise? 

"I promise! Now are you ready for me to call them back in?" 

"Yes and this time I'm sure." 

X END SCENE X 

(GROWL) 'Ugh... all that worrying, running and fighting and not a bite to eat! Crap I'm hungry... ' Sano thought miserably. Nakatsu hearing the loud growling from Sano's stomach smiled with empathy. 

"Hey let's go get something to eat, you look really malnourished." Nakatsu hoped that food would somehow make Sano less upset and maybe they could talking about the real problem at hand, Mizuki. 

"Huh?" Sano obviously wasn't paying attention. Food was all he heard. 

"You look like Mario without a mushroom! God I love that game!" Nakatsu added 

"What? Mario?"

"You know... very small, and defeated looking! But boy, look out when he gets a mushroom: that's what I like to call Super Mario! So if you get a burger or something, it could be like your mushroom!" Nakatsu said, laughing at his poor attempt at humor. 

'God that was stupid'. Sano said with a guilty smile. Since Mizuki arrived at Osaka High, he was smiling and laughing more than he had in years. Mizuki was the only reason he was cheerful and social again. Now that she was in the hospital he felt... 

"Like piece of the world is missing..." Nakatsu said to deaf ears. 

"What did you just say?" 

"Oh... nothing; just saying how I felt when I broke my Super Nintendo and I couldn't play Super Mario All-Stars anymore. That was a rough time. Any way this looks like a good spot. let's grab some grub." 

It was a Mc Donalds. A CROWDED Mc Donalds. Full of Osaka High students. Sano looked at Nakatsu and said with the most politeness he could muster, "Are shitting me? We'll be in there all night waiting on a stupid burger!' 

"Hey it's better than nothing and I'm low on cash! Besides," Nakatsu said with all seriousness, "we have important stuff to talk about and i don't want to be over heard." 

"Eh!!?" Sano questioned, gawking at Nakatsu's flawed logic.

"Trust me!" Nakatsu said, dragging Sano into the restaurant. When they got inside, Nakatsu sat Sano down and said " What do ya want; I'll get it for you." 

After 2 minutes of fighting and 25 minutes of waiting, they finally got their food and ate. When they got halfway through their food, Nakatsu finally asked the question that had been burning at the back of his head since he, literally, ran into Umeda: "How long have you known that Mizuki was a girl?" 

Sano looked everywhere but into his friend's eyes. "By the way you're acting Sano, I'd say you've known for quite a while." Nakatsu said plainly. 

Sano shot back with, "So what if i knew for a while?! To be honest, it's none of your business!!" 

"Whoa whoa, Sano, calm down; it's a simple question and I need a simple answer: How long have you known?" 

"You remember when you knocked Mizuki out? Whe..." 

"Sano, you're getting off track!!" 

"Let me finish. When you knocked her out and I carried her to the clinic, I sorta... touched her chest," Sano finished, with a beet red blush." 

"Sano, you perv! Copping a feel on a helpless girl! I'm ashamed to know you.." 

"No! It wasn't like that. I was picking her up and my hand just slipped, that's all." 

"Right... so you've known all this time... and you let everyone think that you and I were gay, because we liked Mizuki?" questioned Nakatsu. "We have to tell the guys so they'll get off our backs!" He moved to leave the table. 

Sano grabbed him and fiercely said, "Nakatsu, just because people think you and I are gay for Mizuki, does NOT give us the right to reveal her secret!" 

"So it's a secret?" 

Sano could only stare at his friend, stunned by his apparent stupidity. 

"Of course it's a secret! What do you think would happen if all the guys found out about Mizuki?" 

"Well, they'd know we weren't gay for starters!" 

"Nakatsu, you aren't gay, so it doesn't matter what anyone says! Think about it: if everyone knew, I wouldn't be your_only_ rival!" 

The scenario finally clicked in a language Nakatsu understood. 

"You're right. Gotta keep quiet. Plus if the secret gets out, Mizuki's on a one way trip back home, right?" 

Sano forgot that tiny but major detail. He was too caught up in fact that he now wasn't the only one that knew Mizuki was a girl. 'He's right; not only will she be sent home, but Nakatsu and I will most likely get expelled!!' 

"Well," Nakatsu said picking up his now cold burger, "Let eat up so we can go home; all this talking makes me tired. 

X END SCENE X 

A loud voice rang over late track team practice at Tokyo High. "Daisuki,Tashin! I need a private word with you two." It was the head coach, Rei Hanma, who called them over. 

Daisuki and Tashin ran to the head coach, who looked apprehensive for some reason, and with him, went to the head coach's office. As they entered, Mr. Hanma said, "So... how did it go?" 

"A few hitches, but we've done what you've asked of us..." Tashin said. Daisuki piped in with, "That and a little more,too!" Tashin gave a look to Daisuki said plainly 'Shut the hell up!!' And elbowed him in the ribs. 

Mr. Hanma sat down at his desk, and studied the expressions of his star runners faces. "Explain," he said with a cold stare. 

Tashin started first. "Well, you see, coach,we sorta figured out that our target was.. a girl." 

The coach cocked an eyebrow at the two boys. "And?" 

Daisuki sheepishly grinned. "And... you know..." 

"So, I take it you took _advantage_ of her, to add insult to injury, and cement the fact that Tokyo High is not to be messed with?" Mr. Hanma said with a hint of glee in his voice. Both Daisuki and Tashin chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that!" 

The coach burst out in happy laughter. Both boys joined in.. until Mr. Hanma screamed,"SHUT UP, YOU DIP SHITS!" The two boys stopped, rattled by their coach's sudden increase in volume. Mr. Hanma looked at them with frigid anger etched on his face. 

"Do you two have any idea what you've done by raping that girl? You've messed up everything! They can find you by the smallest trace of DNA on or in her body... and by your expressions you've left a lot of it. Because you two went too far in what I asked you to do , you can now be traced. Be found. Get _arrested_." 

"Do you know what this could do the track team's reputation? Oh boy..." He sat and rubbed his temples. Tashin and Daisuki stood fearfully at attention. After thinking for a minute he said, "All right, you two have a new assignment: Make this problem _disappear_. There's more at stake this time than just your spots on the team. Dismissed." 

X END CHAPTER X 

Bet ya'll didn't see that coming huh? Mizuki's attack was planed! I don't like this chapter to much, I sorta just wrote crap and I guess it came together in the end, so who cares right? Ok people review or no update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all see ya later! And i like to thank the peoples who reviewed and put my story as a favorite . You guys make updates worth it. (cries) see ya next week..._maybe_


	7. Chapter 6: Shock

Yo, Yo,Yo It's bobbiejoe! How ya'll doing? Yes it's true, I finally updated after 3 grueling months. :( Now I can safely say that chapters mighty come a lot faster (1-2 week range) instead of 3 frick'n months. ;)

Well anyway "" means speaking and ' ' means thinking

Now on with the story.

* * *

Thursday 9:45 pm

"Shizuki, I'm back." Stated Dr Akeboshi, as he marched in the office with Mizuki's medical file.

Shizuki stood immediately. "Is Mizuki OK? Can I see her now?"

"Yes, you can, but first let's discuss her medical report from her exam"

"Okay..."

"Your sister was brought in at about 11 this morning after being found by a jogger. She has heavy bruises on her face and torso, multiple abrasions, possible caused by a forceful push to the ground. Also she has a minor head wound and glass shards lodged in her right arm"

After hearing the report Shizuki was livid. "Do they have the DNA of the bastard who did this?"

"Yes there's plenty of DNA and if the two men who did this are in the system then they will surely be caught."

"Men?!"

"Yes, men. There were two different sets of DNA found at the scene which leads me to believe that there was more than one attacker."

Shizuki remained silent for a few moments allowing him time to think. 'I going to make these bastards pay if it's the last thing I do'

"If your done, _I can see my sister now?_"

"One more thing Mr. Ashiya. A couple of Mizuki's' answers to the routine questions puzzled me. When I asked her when last period was she looked hesitant, like she wasn't sure, then she final replied 2 weeks ago."

"Doctor, I'm not really seeing the point of you telling me this. What was wrong with her answer."

"Nothing. That answer was totally legit. But the look on her _face_..and the vibes I got from her were shouting dishonesty."

'Why would she be lying about something so trivial?' Shizuki thought.

"At first I just wrote it off as confusion or stress, but when I question her about her past sexual experiences she refused to answer."

"Just what are you insinuating, doctor? That Mizuki has already had sex?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"What?! You have no proof. How does Mizuki memory being foggy of her last period prove that she been having sex? Did you ever stop to think that maybe she didn't want to answer the question because, I don't know, she had just been _raped!?!_"

Dr. Akeboshi calmly sat down. "I don't think you understand Shizuki."

Shizuki moaned loudly and jumped to his feet. "Then what are you trying to say? Break it down for me, so I can understand."

"Okay listen, Mizuki was unsure of her last period, right."

Shizuki nodded.

"Then when I asked her about her past sexual experiences she refused to answer, probably because she was embarrassed. So I believe the reason she can't remember her last period, is because she never _had_ one."

Shizuki sat back down shocked. "So what your saying is she's already had sex and she might be...pregnant?"

Dr Akeboshi nodded happily. "That's what I've been trying to say all along."

Shizuki was just about done with this crazy doctor.

"You still haven't given me solid proof. Like is there any scaring form the tearing of the hymen? If the scarring isn't old then she hasn't had sex." Shizuki said matter of factually.

Dr. Akeboshi sighed, he was truly tired of being questioned. He was the doctor dammit! Usually when he told someone something they listened. Why did Shizuki have to be so difficult? "First off tearing of the hymen doesn't determine whether your a virgin or not. Most girls tear their hymen before they even start thinking about sex. Tearing of the hymen can happen during sports,riding bikes, inserting tampons, the list goes on and on. By definition, you are a virgin until you have sexual intercourse, which I can assure your your sister has."

"YOU. STILL. HAVEN'T. GIVEN. ME. ANY. SOLID. PROOF!" Shizuki emphasized each word to make sure the doctor understood.

"When the pregnancy test comes back positive will that be proof enough for you?" Shizuki sat silently. 'What if her test comes back positive? I'll look like a total ass.' Shrugging it off, Shizuki said, "Whatever. Show me where my sister is."

Dr. Akeboshi walked towards the door only to stop short of the doorknob. "Shizuki don't mention this to Mizuki. We don't want to drop such a heavy load on her before we even know if it's true or not."

"Of course not, there's no need to tell her lies." Shizuki said rudely.

"So stubborn." whispered Dr. Akeboshi as he pulled open the door and lead Shizuki to his sister's room.

* * *

Mizuki stared at her reflection in the mirror. Scratches and bruises plagued her her horrible pale face making her look sickly. After a long shower Mizuki _still_ didn't feel clean . 'I'm so disgusted at myself.' Mizuki thought as her self pity reached an all-time low. Earlier when Miss Yoko was with her she didn't feel so bad, but now that she was alone with her thoughts she realized how horrible she really felt. 'I'm no better than an call girl.' 

Mizuki unwrapped her towel; due to her wounds she had to dress slowly so she wouldn't reopen her wounds.

'Now that that's done, all i have to do is brush my teeth.' As Mizuki placed the toothbrush in her mouth she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and she could taste the bile rising up her throat, causing her to drop her toothbrush and put her head in the toilet.

'What's wrong with me? I don't feel sick or anything? Mizuki thought as she continued to throw up.

Knocking and a familiar voice interrupted Mizuki's mental questioning."Mizuki, are you okay?"

'Oh God no! _Anyone_ but him!'

The door knob twisted.

"Mizuki, why is the door locked?'

"Please go away.."

"No, I'm here to take you home. So unlock this door."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Shizuki!"

"Stop being unreasonable! Dr. Akeboshi has something to tell you."

"I'm listening..." Mizuki wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, she could her Dr. Akeboshi and her brother having a conversation outside the door.

"Tell her Doctor."

"I don't think this is a wise idea. Remember what I said about not telling her yet?"

" I really don't care what you think, just do it!"

Mizuki figured it was her time to interrupt and take an active part in the conversation without leaving the bathroom. "Tell me what, Dr. Akeboshi?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well,you know the questions I asked you earlier."

"Yes. What about them?"

"Mizuki, I know you were lying to me."

Mizuki's breath hitched.

"When I took your urine sample to be tested, we found hormones that show that you couldn't have had a period within the last month."

Mizuki was now pacing around the small bathroom. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, not really. It will be over in about 8 months." Dr. Akeboshi replied.

"What? I-I don't understand."

"The problem is..."

Shizuki interrupted. "Quit beating around the bush, dammit! Mizuki, you're pregnant!!"

"What?!" Mizuki cried as tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry,but it's true." Dr. Akeboshi said quietly.

"So you mean I'm going to have one of my rapists' child!!?"

"Mizuki, cut the act! Dr. Akeboshi said you been having sex for months now. Didn't you hear him say, 'It will be over in about 8 months.'?!? Which means your at _least_ a month pregnant!"

"No! No! It can't be Sano's baby! We were careful every time."

"Evidently not careful enough." Shizuki spat harshly.

"How far along am I?"Mizuki asked quietly.

"As Shizuki said earlier at least a month, but we won't know exactly how far along you are until the test results come back from the lab. Now that you know your condition, will you please come out of the bathroom?" Dr. Akeboshi plainly.

"NO!!" Mizuki yelled.

Shizuki changed the tactics. 'Maybe we can lure her out...' "Mizuki, I know this is hard, but you have to come out of the bathroom so we can talk about this. Plus, we have to find a way to tell Mom and Dad."

"What? Are you crazy?! I'm not telling them _anything!_"

'Well, that didn't work.' Shizuki thought to himself, while shifting back to being the big brother.

"Yes you are! Do you think you can get through this by _yourself?!_"

"I don't _think_ I can..."

"Exactly my..." Shizuki started.

A smile graced Mizuki's lips. "I _know_ I can! Without you or anyone else's help!" Mizuki interrupted confidently.

A stroke of manic genius crossed Shizuki's mind.

"What about Sano?" Mizuki's confidence immediately left her and a frown was now present on her face. "He has a right to know about his own baby."

'That will get her. She'll do anything for Sano. Now to reel her in...' Shizuki thought.

Mizuki started to panic at the thought of telling Sano. 'I have to get out of here. Sano of all people can never find out about my baby.'

Mizuki mentally searched for an escape. Her eyes landed on the window 'It's too small. I guess I'll have to lie my out of this.'

"Ok...Shizuki, you're right. We'll talk about it, but you have to leave first."

"_Why?_"

"Umm... I left my clothes inside the room." Mizuki lied quickly.

"Okay, Dr. Akeboshi and I will be waiting for you."

'Alright! We'll be back at home in no time; Shizuki, you are a genius!', he thought to himself while leaving the room.

How very wrong he was.

'Got him!' "See you in a few minutes."

Mizuki waited until she heard the door shut then, she ran out into the room, towards the door quietly locking it.

"Now I need to get out of here." Mizuki whispered.

Mizuki tiptoed to the window and opened it up. The cool wind greeted her.

'I'm sorry Shizuki, but I can let anyone know about this.' Mizuki thought as she stepped onto the ledge.

She closed her eyes and jumped.

* * *

What's up people? This is Bobbiejoe and I would like to thank all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! My updates WOULD come more often, but I have no idea what to write next. Plus there are more people putting my story on favorites and story alert than actual reviews.(In case you didn't know, authors get e-mails that tell you that their story has been put on favorite or alert or put on alert. So I do know who has been simply favoring or alerting my story instead of reviewing.) Reviews get me motivated to write more, when I get like 2 reviews out of 30 people viewing my story i'm like 'ummm...i guess they didn't like it'. So please review. It doesn't even have to be long it can be like ' OMG I LOVE YOUR STORY!' and i would make me 1,000x more happy than checking my e-mail and seeing another story alert. Not that I don't like story alerts or anything, I just like direct feed back from my readers, and reviews totally feed my ego(jk). Remember, reviews take a couple of minutes but, chapters take hours to write, type etc. 

SO PLEASE REVIEW :) (If ya'll really loved me you'd give me 10+ reviews) Love, Bobbiejoe


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 years. :/

I been feeling motivated to start this story back up again.

So….if you have any ideas or things you would like to see happen, leave a review and I see if I can make it happen. My 18th birthday is coming up, and I'm going to try to get an update in before then. So in about 3 weeks, I hope to have a new fresh chapter for all you guys to read….. For those of you left. Ack sorry I've been such a failure.

Alex AKA bobbie joe. :D


End file.
